Demonized Love
by Hoshi-Ryuu
Summary: Rin is now older and is being trained by Sesshomaru. Kagura is more of a mother to her now and Sesshomaru starts becoming protective when Rin starts hanging around a demon and Kagura suspects that its love between the two. SesshyXKagura, RinXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hoshi: This is the Inuyasha FF that I am Co-writing with Shoushin. We don't own Inuyasha or anything so we might as well get on with the FF. So, enjoy the story! Oh, Rin is older and with a TOTALLY different personality than I thought she would have. Let us know what you think of it. Kagura is more of a mother to Rin now that she's older. So on with the STORY!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin walked out of the river holding a fish. She is now seventeen and has long black hair down to her knees. "I need to cut my hair.." she thought as she walked back to find Sesshomaru. She didn't find Sesshomaru right away so she started a fire. "Rin." she heard a voice and saw a small green imp walking torwards her. "Master Jaken. Where's Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked looking down at the imp. "DON'T LOOK DOWN AT ME HUMAN!!" he yelled angerly. "Master Jaken..are you crazy?" "I'M NOT CRAZY YOU FOOL! HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME?!" Rin bent down poking him in the head. "I just did..and I'm not eight years old anymore.." she said smirking and taking a dagger out of her kimono. "If I really wanted to..I could kill you..but I won't." she smiled.

"YOU WOULDN'T KILL ME!?!" Jaken said even more pissed, Kagura walks up, " Hey Rin... Imp..." Rin looked over. "Kagura! Hey, have you seen Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked looking at her. "No..he must've went off again." "He was here before I left..But then he disappeared." Rin said looking around. "Who knows with Sesshomaru." Kagura said sitting down. "He was supposed to train me more today, but he left once more.." Rin said sitting down and checking on the fish who was cooking on a stick. "I told you before Rin, Lord Sesshomaru must've gotten tired of you and decided to leave you behind.." Jaken smirked looking over, but soon got hit on the head. "Lord Sesshomaru!" said Rin standing up. "Where did you go before milord?" Jaken asked getting up and rubbing his head where the Tensaiga had hit him. "I went for a walk.." "Yea Master Jaken..Don't be so nosy.." Rin said smiling.

(NOTE: Naraku is dead..he's NOT alive..)

"I'm not!" Jaken argued glaring and tried to hit Rin with his staff. She dodged it and sighed kicking him in the rear. "OW! YOU WENCH!" Kagura whacks him with her fan,. "Lord Sesshomaru! Stop these two wenches!" he yelled looking up at the tall demon. "WE'RE NOT WENCHES!" Rin yelled and took out her dagger, getting ready to strike him. Sesshomaru looked over at Rin and held his arm out to her. "Rin..don't harm the little imp..that's my job.." "That's no fun though!" she complained putting her dagger into its sheath. "Come on Sesshomaru, let the imp be her training today." Kagura said smirking. "Hm..I wouldn't wanna HARM the shrimp.." Rin said smirking. "But..what the heck?" she said taking the dagger out again. "No! Milord stop her!" "Lord Sesshomaru can just revive you with the Tensaiga." "BUT-"

"Go for it Rin.." Sesshomaru said walking alittle ways away. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said cheerfully and soon gave an evil smirk at Jaken. "Time to die.." Kagura looked at Rin " Don't have TOO much fun, Rin" "I will." she said smiling at her.

TBC..

Hoshi: Sorry its short but its to get us started at least. Review and tell us if you have any ideas for more chappies. I'm kinda tired so sorry its too short..again.

Shoushin: She was being lazy... And I didn't want to type

Hoshi: Smart Shoushin..

Shoushin: Hey! I'm still thinking up my story! So I wouldn't talk if I was you...

Hoshi: Fine. Review and we'll see you in Chappy 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Hoshi: I'm back..gonna type some more. I don't own anything but my wolfie charrie who will be showing up soon. If not this chappy, then the next one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin sadly let Jaken go with a warning and walked a ways away. She walked over a bridge and soon saw something speeding torwards her. "What the hell is that?" she asked seeing the tall grass behind her being cut down/flattened. A moment later a demon with long light gray hair tied back appeared and stopped in front of Rin. "I knew I smelt human..now I know I was right." he said smirking, his light blue eyes reflecting with the sun. Rin reached for her dagger and the demon looked at her. "No reason to get all defensive..I just smelled a human in the area so I thought I would check it out.." he said assuring her. She put her dagger back in her kimono. For some reason, she believed him.

"So, what're you doing out here on your own?" he asked passing her an apple. Rin caught it glaring at him. "I'm not on my own exactly..father is nearby.." "Hm..human?" "No..he's a demon." "But your a human.." "I was basically ADOPTED!" she sneered glaring still and taking a bite of the apple. "Rin! Come on you stupid wench..Lord Sesshomaru is waiting!" Jaken said walking up. "What for Master Jaken?" "We're going to a new area.." Jaken replied walking back. Rin nodded walking alittle ways away. "Hm..so your name is Rin?" the demon asked smirking once more. Rin shot around. "What's it to you?!" "Snippy much?" "Only to a demon I don't know.." she started walking again. "Or is it because I'm a wolf demon?"

"I advise you to leave.." she muttered stopping. "What can you do? You're just a stupid human.." Rin took out her dagger and now had it by his neck. "You wouldn't do it..you're too scared to..am I right?" "You know, you're really messin with the wrong human.." Rin said glaring. Kagura walked up, seeing Rin holding her dagger to the wolf demon's neck, " Rin? What are you doing?" Rin looked over, she lowered her dagger and started walking away. "Nothing.." The demon glared at Rin and Kagura and took off, passing Rin on the way. Sesshomaru looked over at them as they returned. "Rin..what took you?" Jaken was sitting on the ground and soon got up. "She was with a wolf demon milord."

Kagura whacked Jaken over the head, " Stupid Imp.." Rin sighed and went over by the river, splashing her face. The next thing she knew, she was in the water under it more or less. She came up and looked up. "Not you again..can't you leave?" she asked seeing the wolf demon once more. "Have a nice swim?" "What swim? You pushed me in.." she said getting out. "Is that a crime?" "Well duh..you don't just go around pushing people into the water!" "I don't see anything wrong with that." "You're a guy..you wouldn't care." "And how would you know what a guy cares and doesn't care for?" Rin rolled her eyes. Typical. A guy being a smartass..

Kagura is behind a tree watching them, the demon looked over in that direction. "I smell another demon.." Rin looked over. "It's probably nothing.." Kagura thought to herself, _Crap... I forgot that demons have acute senses... _Rin looked at him. "Any reason you're following me?" "Maybe.." "YOU A FUCKIN STALKER?!" "Jeez..very snippy.." "SNIPPY MY ASS!" She calmed herself after a few minutes and sighed. "So, who are you? I mean you've been following me all day and you pushed me into the water..not nice..but who are you?" "Why do you wanna know?" "BECAUSE I JUST TOLD YOU, YOU IDIOT!!"

Kagura started to snicker at Rin's anger. "Do you REALLY wanna know?" "Why else would I have asked?!" "Fine..I'll tell you..on one condition." "What condition..?" she asked looking back from the river. "You give me a kiss first." "On second thought, I don't wanna know your name.." Kagura decides to get revenge for Rin, she sneaks behind the wolf demon and pokes him with her fan, " HOLY SHIT!!!" he falls into the river. "You'll smell like wet dog for a week..and good riddence. Teaches you not to knock people into the river now does it? Later Wolfie.." Rin said walking away with Kagura.

Sesshomaru and Jaken looked over when they returned. "Rin..why are you all wet?" Sesshomaru asked concerned. "I tripped and fell into the river..nothing big." she said walking over to the fire to warm up. Jaken looked over at her and whispered, "You've been with a guy haven't you?" Rin glared looking at him and hit him on the head. "Of course not." "Liar" Jaken said with a big bump on his head.

TBC..

Hoshi: That was better now wasn't it? Review and don't worry, you WILL find out who he is in the next chappy. We just left a cliffy hanger.

Shoushin- Damn... I still can't think of anything for mine... T-T

Hoshi: On to chappy 3! throws confetti


	3. Chapter 3

Chappy 3 is up! Thanks to all who have reviewed. ONWARD!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They soon got to a new area and decided to stop for the night. Jaken was talking to Sesshomaru, Kagura was flying and Rin was by the fire relaxing. _I hope that wolf demon doesn't show up again..the nerve of that guy pushing me in..and then wanting me to KISS him?! He got what was comin to him by falling in..but why did Kagura show up I wonder. _Roko, the wolf demon had been nearby keeping an eye on Rin. _There's something about that human..its strange..really strange. Why the hell do I come back all the time? _A few moments later, Rin heard a thump from behind her. She turned to look and saw Roko on the ground at the bottom of a tree.

"YOU AGAIN?!" she yelled taking out the dagger. "I told you to leave me alone!" Roko got to his feet rather quickly. "I wasn't spying on you if that's what you think!"

Rin raised and eyebrow. "I wasn't until you said that.." Jaken came back and saw the two arguing. "Rin! Who's this demon?" "The one who's been annoying me all day Master Jaken.."

Kagura is back, she's leaning against a tree, she looks at Roko " I don't trust you, you mangy wolf" Roko looked over kinda uneasy about Kagura being around. "I didn't do anything.." " You were going to..." "I WAS NOT!" he yelled and Rin looked over seeing Sesshomaru walking up. Kagura looked at Sesshomaru then back at Roko " I suggest you leave... unless you want to die..." "I can take anyone on.." Roko said looking at her and then seeing Sesshomaru. Jaken was now at Sesshomaru's side..(of course..) Sesshomaru looked at Roko, then at Rin " Who is this?"

"Wouldn't we all wanna know?" Rin replied. Jaken looked at Sesshomaru, " He's been stalking Rin all day..." Kagura whacks Jaken for like the fourth time today, " Big Mouth" Rin looked at Sesshomaru, "Lord Sesshomaru, let me handle him?" "Then why didn't you earlier?" Jaken asked glaring. Roko kicked the imp in the arse. "Stupid imp..why don't you go drown yourself and give the world a favor by dying.." "STUPID DEMON!" he yelled and used the staff to try to flame him. Roko dodged it and took Rin's hand, and now running, Rin getting dragged a bit. "HEY!" she screamed not being able to stop since she was going so fast. Kagura looked as the wolf ran with Rin " Rin!" she started running after them, Sesshomaru starts after them too, both leaving Jaken behind.

They were so far ahead, Rin and Roko anyways. He started to head up a cliff and Rin freaked out. "I DON'T LIKE HEIGHTS!" Roko swung her onto his back and continued up the cliff. "Just don't look down.." "You know I will anyways right?!" "You do that, I'll drop you!" "I don't like this!!" she screamed as they were now, sprinting down a HUGE hill. "I'm gonna die!" she yelled clinging to Roko.

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA DIE YET!" Rin looked at him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YET??!" Roko couldn't help but smile and they soon landed on solid, non moving..ground. Rin fell to the ground, eyes wide. "That was soo scary..I never wanna go through that again.."

With Kagura and Sesshomaru

They were at the cliff, Kagura took her feather out jumped on it and started heading up quickly, Sesshomaru just started to run up the cliff, they quickly made it to the top, and they found Rin and Roko, Kagura jumped off her feather, and put it back in her hair, both her and Sesshomaru looking at Roko, both angry. " Why did you take Rin?" Kagura asked glaring Roko. Roko glared and got ready to attack in case Kagura wanted to take Rin back. "Why wouldn't I? Maybe I wanted a friend?" Rin glared. "Bull. You probably wanted me for prey!"

Jaken runs up, panting "Maybe...He...Wanted...To...Rape...Rin!", Kagura glared at Jaken and whacked him, " Don't say such things!" Roko and Rin looked at each other and Rin scooted a few feet away. 0.O "I would never be with this demon!" Rin yelled running torwards Sesshomaru, Roko tripped her, pulling her back. Rin glared and tried to break free. Failing of course. "Rin!" Sesshomaru said glaring at Roko, getting his claws ready. A minute later, Roko took off with Rin on his back again. "NOT AGAIN!!" she screamed as they went down the cliff. Jaken clenched onto Sesshomaru's leg. "I'm not gonna get left behind again!"

Kagura started to run, and jumps off the cliff, Sesshomaru followed, they both landed on the ground without injury. Rin screamed as Roko jumped again but slipping and the two fell into the fast moving current of a river. Jaken jumped off of Sesshomaru. "No way am I getting wet." Sesshomaru looked over. "Coward.."

Kagura got on her feather, and hovered over the river following Rin and Roko, she reaches her hand down " One of you grab my hand and then hold onto each other so I can get you both out!" Rin looked up. "Do we have to?!" "Do you have any other choice?" Roko grabbed Rin's hand and took Kagura's with his other. "Stop complaining and let's go!"

They soon got out and Rin glared at Roko. "We wouldn't have been into the river if you hadn't taken me.." "Oh shut up will you?" Kagura sent him a glare in which he returned. Later that night, Rin walked away from the camp site and sat on a patch of grass. Sesshomaru looked torwards the way that Rin went and Kagura looked at him. "Don't worry about her." "Can you blame me?" "Yea, well..no." she sighed. "I've taken a motherly like to Rin." Jaken glared. "TO THAT WENCH?!" Kagura smacked him. "Jaken, next time..I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you.."

Roko was in a nearby tree watching Rin as she layed on the grass. _Why is she sitting there? It's getting cold and she doesn't care! Ugh! Why do I care?!_

Rin looked at the sky as a shooting star flew by. She shut her eyes and mumbled a wish. When she opened her eyes, she saw Roko right in her face.

"GAH! Get away from me!" she yelled turning on her side. "So..you made a wish?" "Why do you care?" "Not sure..so what was it?" Rin sat up and smacked him. "That you would go away."

Roko rubbed his face sighing. "Girls are so..complicated.." Kagura is laughing to herself at the two, as she hid behind a tree. "Like guys are any easier.." Rin glared. They both heard Kagura laughing suddenly as she came out form behind the tree, she walked up to Roko and hugged him " I would like to have you as a son-in-law..." she said smiling. Rin and Roko looked at her, then each other. Their faces bright red. "NEVER!" Rin yelled. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!" Roko asked looking at her, his face normal color. "Huh? Oh..hm..everything.." Roko pushed Kagura off of him. "What do you mean by that?!" Kagura smirked, " You two fight like a married couple..." "WE DO NOT!" Rin yelled glaring.

Roko smiled at the thought, hiding it of course very well. Rin screamed of anger and walked off, Roko was about to take off after her, but Kagura stopped him. " Don't worry... she'll be back.." Roko nodded and jumped back up into the tree. Jaken saw Rin. "Rin, where are you go-" Rin kicked him walking past. _How could she think of me and that stupid wolf being together?! _ Sesshomaru looked at Rin as she stormed off, he sighed.

She wandered back by camp or atleast nearby soon later. She sat by the river, setting her feet into it. Fish came up and nibbled at her toes. Kagura came up and sat down next to her, " You know the wolf worries about you..." Rin looked over. "I know, but he shouldn't.." " He likes you.." Rin sighed. "That's what some lil boy in the village said about another boy and he tried to kill me when I was 3." " That's different..."

"How's it different?!" " You were both young... it was probably just a crush, and maybe he was teased because of his crush on you..." "I don't care. The wolf might be the same way, probably just a crush." she said shrugging. Kagura looked at her, " If it was just a crush, would he worry about you so much?" she pointed to a tree and Roko was asleep in it, " He stayed there when you left, waiting for you to come back." Rin sighed, trying to hide the idiotic blush she knew she had. "I'll talk to him tomorrow maybe.." she said getting up. Kagura got up and they both went back to the camp, Kagura sat by Sesshomaru who acted like he was sleeping.

Rin on the other hand, lied down near Jaken and Ah-Un, and pretended to drift to sleep. She lie there thinking about what Kagura said and soon fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------

Hoshi: well, long chappy. see you all in chappy 4 r&r!

Shoushin- OMG! YAY! LOVE BLOSSOMS!!! Oh! And sry if my story hasn't been updated... sitll thinking... LOL


	4. Chapter 4

Hoshi: I'm back for chappy 4. on ward k?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin woke the next morning to see Roko still in the same tree, apparently still asleep since when she threw a pebble at his head, he didn't move. _Dang, tight sleeper much? _she thought as she jumped into the river to cool off. Jaken walked by and saw Rin floating on the water. "Stupid girl, you're gonna get sick!" "No I'm not Master Jaken.." she said and went under water. Kagura walked by the river and looked around, wondering where Rin had gotten off to. "Imp..where's Rin?" "I have a name!" "Right..so Imp, where's Rin?" "In the water, hopefully getting pneumonia." replied Jaken and dodging Kagura's slap. "I was prepared!" Roko jumped down and kicked him into the water. "Weren't prepared for that were you?"

Jaken popped up to the surface, " You mangy wolf!" Roko looked over, "I'm sorry, were you talking to me? Or were you talking to my wolf?" he asked seeing a wolf cub walking up. Kagura looks down at the pup, " Aww!" huggles it, (out of charrie, but oh well..)

Rin came back up a few minutes later, she was catching her breath and then dove back down. "Stupid girl's gonna drown!" Jaken said trying to dry off. Roko glared and threw him into the air, and then kicked him far into the nearby lake with a fast current. "Stupid Imp.." Sesshomaru walked up, looking at Kagura. "I'm going off for awhile, keep an eye on Rin."

Kagura looked at him, " Alright..." Sesshomaru took off and Rin got out on the other side. She rung her hair out and looked over behind her seeing Roko and Kagura looking over her way. "What're you lookin at?!" " Nothing, but do you need me to dry you off?" Rin nodded. "Sure." She held onto a tree branch holding on tightly and soon getting blasted with Kagura's wind power. She started slipping though dry and started falling from say..30 feet in the air. " NOT THE WATER!" she yelled and got ready incase she hit it. Roko luckily jumped up and caught her.

Rin looked at him sighing. "Mr. Hero again.." she got down onto the ground and started walking off. Kagura went up to her and dragged her back to Roko, takes out a sutra, and attaches it to both their hands. " You both can't take the sutra off, and you're now stuck together for the rest of today." Kagura said smirking at them. Rin glared. "No! I can't stay with HIM all day!" Jaken came back. "You know you want to!" Rin kicked him and Jaken flew into a tree. "And stay there!" She tried to pry the sutra off but she had no luck. "No! NO No no no!!" she yelled angerly. "You know what?! I blame this WHOLE situation on you!" Rin yelled at Roko who looked at her. "Me? Why?" "If you hadn't taken me in the first place, we wouldn't be here right now!!" she yelled slapping him with her free hand.

Kagura starts to leave, " Well you two have fun!" "Don't worry. We won't!" Rin yelled back. Roko sat on the ground, messing with a mushroom. "So, what now?" "We get free thats what.." Rin mumbled trying to think of someway to get out of this mess. Jaken laughed when he came back. "You're stuck with the mangy wolf!" Roko kicked him and got up, pulling Rin with him. "Come on.." "Where are we going?!" "For a run.." he said smirking. "No..Roko no..!"

A minute later, she closed her eyes as she was pulled off a cliff. "Shit.." she said to herself and jumped onto Roko's back, causing him to fall. "Roko!" A man yelled seeing him. Roko turned and saw a wolf demon with long black hair tied back. "Hey Uncle." Rin glared getting up. "Thanks for pulling me off a cliff." "You're welcome." the Unlce was Koga, he looked at the sutra connecting Rin's and Roko's hands together, " What's up with the sutra?" "Stupid wind witch bound us to each other.." Rin slapped Roko. "Don't call my mother a wind witch!" Koga looked at Rin. "You're the wench who's with Sesshomaru..am I right?" "You're right besides the wench part." she replied.

"How is Kagura your mother?" Koga asked sitting on a rock. "She's like a mother to me." Koga shook his head. "Discrace to the demon name.." he mumbled. "Roko, is she your woman now?" Rin glared and tried to go up and slap Koga but Roko held her back. "No..not yet.." "Dream on wolf!!" Koga rolled his eyes at the two, " So... Rin was it? Where is Kagura now?" "I don't know..she left." she said getting ready to attack. A wolf cub walked up and licked Rin's ankle. Rin giggled and picked the small wolf up. "Hi cutie.." Roko looked at her, " Talking to me?" "Far from it Wolf boy.." she said while petting the cub.

Soon it became sundown and Rin was counting the minutes until the sutra would come off. "Come on..get off.." "Am I that bad?" Roko asked looking over. They were now at the wolf den and the two were in a nearby corner. "I'm not answering." A few men were looking at Rin as if they really wanted to either attack her, or something else. Kagura walked into the den, " Jeez Rin... Didn't think you would go to Roko's place..." "I was dragged here!! Now take this off of us!" she said holding out her hand. " Hm... I don't feel like it." Rin got into her face. "TAKE IT OFF.." she said glaring evilly. Kagura sighed, she was about to take it off until Koga came up behind her, " So you dare come into my den?" Rin tried to take Kagura's hand to rip the sutra off but she pulled it away turning around to face Koga. "I came to get Rin..and that's all." she said and took the sutra off. "VICTORY!" Rin smiled. "Now, let's go Kagura.."

A lot of the other wolf demons surrounded them, " You two aren't going anywhere..." Koga said smirking, Roko was near Koga but he wasn't smirking. He ran over by Rin and took her hand, he then looked at Kagura. "We'll meet you outside." he said and jumped over the tribe, now having Rin in his arms. Kagura was attacked by the tribe but mangaged to get out of the den, she found Roko and Rin a few miles away from the den. Rin sat down and sighed. "Thanks I guess.." Roko looked over, "Huh? What for?" "For getting me out of there." she said and saw Kagura walk up. " You two do make a cute couple." "DO NOT!" the two said at once, both blushing. "At any case, you and Lord Sesshomaru seem happy when you're together.." Rin said smirking.

Kagura gave off a slight blush, " T-That's different.." "How so?" "..." Kagura looked down, she couldn't think of anything. "My point exactly.." she said nodding. Roko chuckled. "You two better get back to where Sesshomaru is, Uncle might be out looking for you two at anytime." "What about you?" Rin asked looking down. "I'll be able to handle my uncle." Kagura looked at Rin, " Aww.. Rin you care for him!" "I-I do not!" she said and started walking off. "You expect to walk?" Roko asked looking in her direction. "Maybe.."

" Maybe, Roko should take you back Rin" Kagura said smirking at her, Rin glared. "No! I'm fine!" she said and started to run. Roko sighed and ran after her, throwing her onto his back. "Don't be so stupid, let's go." he said taking off. Kagura followed them on her feather, Sesshomaru looked up and saw Kagura land before Roko and Rin got to camp. "Where's Rin?"

Kagura looked at him, " She should be here any min." "She walking?" " No, she got a ride from her... wolfy boyfriend." "I HEARD THAT!" Rin yelled now behind Kagura. "We're friends at most. Nothing more.." Roko nodded in agreement, though he wished otherwise. Kagura looked at them both " But if you were just friends then why were you two blushing not that long ago?" "I don't know!" Rin said walking off again. "There she goes again..Rin! Wait up!" Roko yelled following close behind. " How cute... he still worries about her." Kagura said watching the two leave. "It makes me sick.." Sesshomaru muttered. "She's around a wolf demon for crying out loud.." " You saying that she shouldn't be with a demon?" "I just don't trust him." he said crossing his arms.

" You hardly trust anyone..." "I know." he nodded. "She might be better off with a human though." " You just don't want to have half-demon grandchildren..." "Not like I even want human..but ugh." he sighed rubbing his head. "I'll be back.." he said walking off. Rin laughed as she jumped over a rock that was in the middle of the river, and landing on another. " Having fun?" Roko asked sitting in a tree, "For now I am!" she said and tried to keep her balance. Roko smirked, he jumped off the tree, and jumped onto a rock that was next to the one Rin was on, he put his finger on her forehead and gave her a little push. Rin fell in and glared getting up. "What did I tell you before?!" " That I shouldn't push people into the river." "But you did anyways.." she said getting up and standing on the rock again, pushing him in laughing. His wolf ears were down, " Why did you push me in?" "Revenge.." she said simply and jumping onto a few rocks nearby. Roko growled, he got up and tackled her making them both fall into the river.

Rin laughed coming up, seeing a fish on Roko's head. "Poor fish..it hates you." Roko ripped the fish off his head and threw it at Rin. "Oh! Poor fish..wait..poor me!" she said putting the fish into the water and crossing her arms glaring at him. " Why are you mad now?" Rin smirked and splashed him, getting up and running down the river. "No one said I was!" Roko got up, and ran after her " Get back here!" Rin slipped and soon found herself going down the rapids. "Nooo!" she yelled getting pulled under the water.

Roko dove into the water, dragging Rin back up to the surface " You better not die on me!" "And If I do?" Roko didn't say anything and started to try to swim for shore. Rin sat there, treading water for a minute looking at him. _I think he was more worried than usual.._ Roko got to the shore, he put Rin on the edge of the bank, and he got out. She watched as he tried to get the water out of his ears, she couldn't help but chuckle. Roko looked at her, " What are you laughing at?" "Nothing." she replied holding in her laugh, but soon failing. " Really what are you laughing at!?!" "You can't get the water out of your ears!" she said holding her side. Roko glared at her, as he finally got the water out of his ears, "I'm sorry. It was so funny though." she said as they were walking around to dry off.

" To you it was funny!" "Oh come on, you know it was funny.." " Says you!" Rin looked at the ground. "I know.." Roko looked at her, " What's wrong?" "Nothing. Don't worry." " I can't help but worry about you..." Roko said blushing a little. "Any reason for that?" she asked looking over at him, " Well... No.." _ What a liar.._Rin thought nodding. "Okay.." " Do you really want to know why?" Roko said looking at her, "Well..yea, spill it." Rin said nodding. Roko stopped walking, blushing a little more, " Well... I like-"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shoushin- WOOT! Cliffhanger!!!

Hoshi- HAHAHA! I'm sorry that was rude. Anyways, see u in chap 5. R&R! u


End file.
